1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual skate sharpener and more specifically to a hand-held skate sharpener.
The sharpener includes selectively usable course and fine abrasive elements which may be successively shifted into predetermined operative position for engaging and thus sharpening the lower edge of a skate blade.
The sharpener includes guide structure for guidingly engaging a blade to be sharpened as the sharpener and blade are shifted relative to each other and the guide structure automatically compensates for skate blades of different thickness.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of skate blade sharpeners including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 555,974, 641,752, 1,273,624, 1,468,347, 2,154,744 and 2,542,281. However, these previously known forms of skate blade sharpeners do not include the overall combination of structual features of the instant invention which particularly well adapts the sharpener for manual sharpening of skate blades in a manner maintaining the skate blade being sharpened in precisely the correct position relative to the abrasive element of the sharpener being utilized to sharpen the blade.